cavalieroftheabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuan
Yuan is the princess of Serpent. She is the daughter of Yongje Yeonoh and Seo. Yuan was sent to the Imperial Castle to marry Ninoorut Noah, however, due to the prince's escape and betrayal of the Regis, the marriage did not happen. She travels with Xix and the rest to fight against the Night Clan. Appearance Yuan is well known to be both cute and sexy. Her clothing tends to reveal a large portion of her legs and part of her breasts. She dresses in frilly clothing and loves flower patterns. Her warrior outfit has a red skirt flowing in the back connected to a short white dress barely reaching below her groin. Her dress for the engagement party has a long flowing skirt and a fitted black top with a four leafed clover design cut out in her heart region. Yuan has green hair that is long in the back with medium length bangs in the front. Many of the men take note of her large breasts which contradict her childish appearance. Personality Yuan begins as a pampered princess and shows great disdain to Xix who uses her to try a sneak attack on Nex. She is shown to have been trained in martial arts and attempts to fight head-on against Xix to prove herself not weak (unfortunately she is not an expert in hand-to-hand combat). Yuan gets caught in perverted situations with the fellow men often hiding under her dresses causing her to get extremely embarrassed. She proves to be feminine and strong-willed, taking on opponents she knows are stronger than her. She is knowledgeable in magic; although not overly experienced she can hold her own. She is wary of the current turmoil developing in the kingdom. However, she is overly curious and courteous which these traits sometimes come back to bite her. History Yuan is the daughter of the late Empress Seo and Yongje Yeonoh. She was born with too much power growing up and needed special treatment. Due to her unique status she was unable to be in her father's presence for long periods since her powers tended to drain his own. Nonetheless she loved her father and he did everything possible to remain in her life. Yuan appears to share a closer relationship with her mother growing up and pleaded with her mother to not risk her life for the sake of her vassals when Caladbolg attacked. Seo is quick to reprimand the girl and remind her a royal's first duty is the protection of her people. Yuan is devastated when Seo sacrifices herself to seal Caladbolg, alongside Rain, to keep her family and the Serpent Kingdom safe. Plot After Regis Nex's orders an execution of a clan the rebel Xix follows what is supposedly the traveling horde of Nex's to attempt assassinating him. The carriage he attacks does hold royalty inside it but not the royal he wishes to kill. After striking the carriage Serpent Clan's Princess Yuan emerges, much to Xix's surprise, and begins to battle him. Unfortunately, while she manages to land a few blows Xix proves to be the more seasoned warrior and quickly overpowers her. He learns that Yuan is a special guest of Nex's since she was the woman chosen to become his son Prince Ninoorut's fiancee. Xix hides in Yuan's carriage, much to her chagrin, and tells Yuan's guards he won't harm the princess as long as they obey him.. During the ride over to meet with Regis Nex, Yuan and Xix continue to combat each other's logic with Yuan claiming Xix's single-minded goal of killing Nex is futile since the Regis is omnipotent and he will surely get killed. Xix gets heated over her comments and proclaims that he doesn't care if he's killed in the process since he will have least avenged his slaughtered clan. Yuan quietly mentions how vengeance will not solve anything in the long run. During their exchange of wits, Xix grows fed-up with Yuan's accusations and proclamations of the Regis's greatness and forces a kiss on her. Yuan is startled when she feels her tongue being bitten down on and finds that Xix is taking blood from her to heal the wounds she inflicted on him. Yuan marvels at Xix's undead abilities before collapsing on him from the sudden blood lost. Xix takes humor in her pained expression and claims a face like that could make a guy get the wrong idea. Their discussion is cut short when Xix's companion Osky appears to warn Xix that Regis Nex is coming. The rebel forces Yuan to hide him underneath her dress and to pretend the Serpent Kingdom has a custom where the intended bride is not allowed to leave the carriage. Xix is preparing to launch an attack on the Regis but the Regix smugly informs the young man that he should have learned to hide his murderous intentions. While Yuan is stuck in the cart Nex prepares to strike both Xix and Yuan down. Unwilling to allow an innocent to die in his place Xix pushes the princess out of the way. Nex and Xix engage each other in a round of lethal blows, during the melee Nex nearly hits Yuan. Seeing the princess about to die causes Xix to jump in and take the blow intended for her. Yuan is shocked at Xix's bravery and questions why he saved her. Xix demands to know why Nex would allow harm to come to a woman. The older man quickly informs Xix there are other woman who could take her place so she was expendable. The Regis's guard and the king himself manage to overpower Xix, while discovering he's an undead in the process, and rip Xix's heart out. The rebel is captured and Nex orders his guards to interrogate him. Yuan is taken to the castle where she is to meet her fiance, Ninoorut. The two greet each other warmly but the prince notices Yuan's mind seems to be preoccupied with something else. Indeed his statement holds true as she wonders why Xix saved her and how his condition is. Trying to play a good sport Yuan marvels at Ninoorut's accomplishments and how the kingdom admires him. Ninoorut's demeanor grows cold as he mentions how not everyone views him in the same manner. She notices he is looking in the direction of Regis Nex. While playing the role of royalty Yuan calmly observes the party held in their honor when Osky pops up. She recognizes the crow as Osky's companion and demands to know Xix's condition. She has just asked him for an explanation when the former Demon Clan leader Navarus arrives claiming Ninoorut is not the true heir. Navarus presents his own acclaimed heir, Just, for Nex's inspection. While the men argue over who is correct a Skoll possessed Xix makes his appearance. While launching his assault the prince steps in to save his father. Yuan watches the fight in horror and questions what she could do to stop the combatants. The prince manages to block Xix's strikes and land a few good blows of his own but the frenzied Xix manages to tire the prince eventually. Before Xix can kill Ninoorut, Just steps in and laughs how his brother "Skoll" is proving to be a worthy opponent. The Serpent Clan princess is still contemplating ways to stop the fighting when she notices an object dropped by a member of the royal family. Looking down she she sees Xix's heart being concealed in a vial, Yuan quickly throws the object at Xix and prays he will return to normal. Just manages to calm Xix down and Nex finally grows bored of the fighting and chooses to put an end to it. During his attempt to sidetrack the duelists Xix manages to retake his heart and flees from the castle. Yuan is shown as relieved and is surprised she feels such an emotion. After Caladbolg returns to Chaos and starts the second Magnanix, Yuan has officially entered an alliance with Osky and Regis Nex in order to stop the Night's invasion and kill Caladbolg once and for all. Powers & Abilities Yuan is a strong magic-user and can use numerous spells. Magic Fire-trap: insiginas appear underneath someone's feet and trap them in a fiery barrier burning them alive. Spirit summoning: Lord Salamander- is a giant snake that eats the opponents. Barrier: protects whoever she commands the spell to work on. Meteor Lotus: A beam which Yuan fires out of her hand. Vast Amount of Magical Power: It is hinted that Yuan has a vast amount of magical capacity as even Depore was shocked at the amount of magic she possessed. Healing * A capable healer as she was capable of stopping the Regis's injuries when he was unable to heal himself. Memory reverse: a spell she uses to trick the seal into letting her reenter when none of the royals where around to offer the seal their blood. Physical Yuan has been trained in martial arts, but she proves a better mage then martial artist. Relationships Xix The two did not begin on a good note. Xix took Yuan hostage to try a sneak attack on Nex. Yuan angrily tells Xix he will never win against Nex which provokes him. Xix tells her she is foolish and after sensing magical capability in her blood steals a kiss. He bites down on her tongue to attain her blood which helps to heal wounds he gained from dueling her men. He finds amusement at her flushed face after he drains her body of some of its powers. After Nex defeats Xix by stabbing his heart, the two teenagers are taken to the castle. When a possessed Xix goes on a rampage from his missing heart, Yuan manages to find his heart and save him. She is surprised on the concern she is developing over him. Xix flees to escape execution. A short time later Xix is brought back to the castle after releasing Caladborg's seal. Yuan is the first person he sees after waking up, he tries to gather information on his whereabouts by forcing her down. Unfortunately, Xix fails to notice how his body positioning has made Yuan slightly aroused. After Yuan pleads for him to loosen his hold, he becomes flustered noticing their awkward positioning. After the ceremony, when Just and Xix manage to open the Imperial seal, Nex tells them to go to Yuan's kingdom to protect Caladborg's other fragment. Just takes notice of Xix protecting her from assassins and Yuan's embarrassment on how she feels towards Xix. As Xix undergoes training in the Serpent capital, Yuan's romantic feelings for Xix become pretty apparent. When she sees a flustered Xix unable to defeat the magical bird Xiangyang, she forcefully drags Xix out of the palace to explore the city - much to Xix's initial chagrin. The two go to a restaurant, and Yuan shares her sunji soup and samgetang with Xix, as she realizes that he has not had blood recently. Xix demonstrates surprise at the fact that she is able to notice his thirst, when even Osky has failed to see it. The two also have a conversation about marriage, in which Yuan expresses her romantic ideal of being able to marry someone she truly loves. At the end of Chapter 70, Yuan blushes at the fact that Xix has called her by her proper name for the first time. Ninoorut Noah The prince of the Demon Kingdom and Yuan's fiance. While the two treated each other kindly they were very formal in their meetings and it was evident neither truly desired to be with one another. Their courtship was arranged and Ninoorut noticed Yuan had developed feelings for Xix which he held no resentment over since he was focused on his own problems. In future chapters Xix asks Yuan if she wanted to be with prince which she reflects on how she barely knew him. She goes on to mention she wishes to wed someone she truly loves- hinting towards Xix being the one she desires (he's oblivious to her hint). Still, Yuan tries to help the prince when necessary and sees him as a good man even when he joins the Night Clan. She, along with Xix, try pleading with Ninoorut to not continue on his path towards vengeance. Sadly, Ninoorut ignores their pleas and Yuan realizes she may have to help stop the prince. Regis Nex Yuan is loyal to Regis Nex despite his attempt to kill her from their first meeting. She even states that the Regis was very kind to her during her stay in his castle. She and Regis Nex share a common past; the fact that Caladbolg's corruption has caused much suffering to their lives taking away the lives of the people she loves. This is a fact she herself admits as she stated that she understands why the Regis hates the Night so much, understanding why he wiped out Xix's village and contaminated villages knowing that he had no other option to begin with as he is as much of a victim as the contaminated people were. Even after the Second War began Yuan is one of the few people that remained loyal to Regis Nex and has agreed to join him in his war against Caladbolg. Quotes Trivia *Yuan is noted as being a powerful mage and maybe one of the first since the Magnanix. *Osky and Xix hide under her dresses during some points in the stories as comic relief. *Yuan has a beautiful singing voice Xix notices after he comes across her in her room. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Serpent Clan